thepacificfandomcom-20200213-history
James Paul Morgan
Sergeant James Paul "J.P." Morgan was a participant in the Battle of Guadalcanal and a friend of John Basilone. History J.P. was born in New Jersey. He first appeared just before a speech by LtCol. Puller, at first being jokingly tricked by his friends Basilone and Sgt. Manny Rodriguez into thinking that he had appeared too late. After Puller arrives he realizes the joke and in turn says, "F**k you" in a joking manner to his friends. That night, J.P. and Manny go to Basilone's house to have dinner with him and his family. Guadalcanal J.P.'s regiment, the 7th Marines, arrived shortly after the Battle of the Tenaru in Guadalcanal. They passed by the 1st Marines which looked ragged and exausted. Manny Rodriguez remarked that they looked as if they were through the ringer, to which J.P. says, "That's one way of putting it." Soon after, J.P.'s unit is attacked by the Japanese. One of the officers, a man named 2nd Lt. Iseman, is killed by a gunshot to the head, but the other soldiers manage to escape. Basilone orders J.P. to take point. Later, during lunch, J.P. gets increasingly frustrated with frequent radio news reports. He threatens the radio operators, but Basilone and Manny stop him. J.P explains that all he wants to hear is that some Japanese ships were destroyed off Guadalcanal, unfortunately, they would need the retreating navy for that. Basilone then suggests that J.P. be cheered up by some hot chow, which, unfortunately comprised of soggy rice with maggots in them, which does not cheer J.P. up in any way. Battle J.P. would later serve as a machine gunner in an ensuing battle with Basilone as the other. During the battle, J.P. gets surrounded by enemies with no ammo, but fortunately, Basilone arrives to save him and his assistant gunner with Evans. Basilone manages to shoot down many Japanese soldiers, but soon he realizes that the field of fire is blocked, so against J.P.'s objections, Basilone manages to move the blockage and J.P. is given a clear field of fire while Basilone helps throughout the battle. Aftermath J.P. and Basilone realize immediately that Manny is missing, so Basilone goes to look, failing two or three times before finding Manny dead in the forest, whose body he brings back to camp. J.P. and Basilone mourn Manny then board the boat leading out of Guadalcanal. Melbourne Once they get to Melbourne, Australia, by now, J.P. has been promoted to the rank of Platoon Sergeant. In a bar, J.P. and Basilone set up a drink in honor of Manny, who they even set a drink for. Meanwhile, an Australian guard comes over and starts taunting them, to which Morgan responds: "If it weren't for us, you'd be eating sake with two chopsticks up your a**, you stupid f***!" In response, the guard punches Basilone in the face, who responds by punching him harder in the nose and knocking him down. Afterr John is told he has been awarded the Medal of Honor, J.P and John are in a bar that is raided by MP's. They escape and Basilone tries to steal the MPs' jeep where Jp says You can't do this sh** anymore John! He John listens and they leave. The Medal of Honor ceremony shows Basilone and hr receives the award and you can see JP is one of the proudest for him. J.P. is not seen again until just before Basilone boards a plane for home for his war bonds tour. J.P. gives a few words then watches Basilone take off. He died in 1980. Trivia *Maybe J.P. it's a representation of Sgt. Richard Greer, a close friend of John Basilone (who appers as war veteran in some intro chapters) See Also John Basilone Manuel Rodriguez 1st Marine Division Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Non-Commisioned Officers Category:Deseased Characters